


Begin Again

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Future, Alternate Universe, Ambassador Picard, Captain Beverly, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff & Angst, La Barre, Romance, after the series, curing disease, enterprise d, irumodic syndrome, married, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: The future timeline Q presented to Jean-Luc pans out in it's own universe. Will Beverly and Jean-Luc reunite?  Can Irumodic Syndrome be cured? And what about Rene?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the run of TNG on Horror Channel is ending tonight, with Pt2 of All Good things. At the same time, I've been discussing on Twitter the possibilities of the new Picard series and being constantly reminded that Picard and Bev are divorced...because they were in AGT. But AGT was an alternate timeline Q created. But anyway. So I wrote this to take place in that alternate future immediately after AGT. I also pulled a few elements out of the post-Nemesis novels.

The _Enterprise_ blipped back into existence and everyone on the bridge breathed a sigh of relief.  Admiral Riker turned towards his helmsman.  “Ensign, set a course for Earth, Warp 2.” 

“Aye, Sir. Course laid in.”  Will glanced over at Jean-Luc and raised his eyebrows.  Jean-Luc smiled back at his once first officer when Will proclaimed “Engage.”

###

Jean-Luc and Beverly were sitting across a table in Ten Forward on their way back to Earth.  Jean-Luc looked around the room. “Hardly anything has changed.  I can’t believe out of all the ships available, Will choose to have them pull out the remains of the D and fix it for him. The last time I saw this ship...well, the saucer was crashed.  I didn’t even know they had hauled it out and brought it back.” 

“Didn’t you wonder where all your belongings came from?” 

“I just assumed they were recovered on the planet.  But I admit, I was a little distracted with being court martialled.  Still, it is nice to see the old girl again, isn’t it?”  Beverly snorted. “Who are you calling old?” 

“Never you, my love.”  He stretched his hand across the table and clasped her hand in his.  “Why did we divorce?”  Beverly pursed her lips. “Hmm.  You really want to rehash everything?” 

“No. But I...I was foolish,  I think.”  Beverly raised her eyebrows. “You think?” 

“Well...you know...”  He gestured to his head with his free hand.

“Yes, I do know.  Do you know that I never stopped looking for a cure?  Even after the divorce and after they offered me my own ship? I still looked because, damnit, Jean-Luc...”  She trailed off and snatched her hand back to wipe at her eyes where hot tears had started to form.

“What?”  Beverly dropped her voice to a whisper. “I can’t bear to think about a world with no Jean-Luc Picard in it.”  Jean-Luc smiled and reached out once more to clasp her hand.  “Have dinner with me tonight in my quarters?” 

Beverly laughed. “For old timesake? Do you think your old quarters are available?” 

“One way to find out.  But will you?  Have dinner with me?” 

Beverly softly smiled. “On one condition.” 

“What’s that?”

“Lose the beard.”  He grinned. “Of course, my love.” 

###

Jean-Luc stood in his old bathroom – for his old quarters were indeed empty and available – and studied his face in the mirror.  Admiral Riker had taken over the larger quarters previously reserved for dignitaries and admirals and had left the Captain’s quarters restored but untouched.  Everything was as if he had stepped back in time by twenty years...if only his body was back in time, too.  Then maybe Beverly could have done something to prevent the Irrumodic Syndrome from taking hold of his mind.  He shook his head. It wasn’t Beverly’s fault. He was the one who told her not to worry about it when she found the defect and had wanted to do research back then. 

He reached for the manual razor and scraped it across his foam covered cheek.  He could have gone to the ship’s barber, but he had wanted to shave his beard off on his own.  For _Beverly_.  Anything for Beverly. The door chime went off and when he called out “Come!”  Geordi strode into the quarters, laughing.

“Old habits, Sir?”

“Quite.”   He continued to scrape at the beard that had graced his cheeks and chin for the past five years.  “I could do that for you?” 

“Geordi, I am perfectly capable of shaving.  I just had chosen not to.” 

“Of course, Sir.” Jean-Luc caught Geordi’s eyes in the mirror.  “And stop calling me Sir.  I told you a long time ago to call me Jean-Luc.” Geordi grinned.  “Sorry.  We were saying about old habits?” 

“Indeed.  To what do I owe the pleasure?  I was hoping to get ready for my dinner with Beverly.” 

“Just thought I would see if you needed any assistance.” 

“I’m fine Geordi, honestly.  You know I haven’t completely lost it and I am capable of holding a razor and dressing myself.” 

“Right.”  Geordi drummed his fingers against his leg. “Will’s thinking about having a poker game tonight....you know, one last game with all...with _most_ of us together.”  The memory of Deanna Troi hung between them.  Her life had ended far too soon on an away mission. Will and Worf each blamed the other for not protecting her.  “Are Will and Worf friends again?”

Geordi chuckled. “They’re trying.”  Jean-Luc nodded. “We’ll see how I feel after dinner. Right now I...I need to focus on dinner with Beverly.” 

“Oh! I almost forgot.” Geordi pulled a bottle of wine out from behind his back. “Will wanted me to bring it to you.  It’s from the case you sent him last year. He thought you and Beverly might enjoy it.” 

“Thank you.”  Jean-Luc indicated for Geordi to place it on the table and he continued to shave.  He sighed. “Alright, I suppose I _could_ use a little help.”  Geordi smiled at his former Captain. “Let me grab a chair for you...now, I’m no Mott, but I think we can make you look presentable for Beverly.”

Geordi had helped him replicate some clothing and picked out something a little less tired and bland than his usual clothing.  He was wearing a silky black shirt with the top few buttons open and the cuffs rolled up to his elbows. He felt ridiculous, but Geordi assured him he looked nice.  He paired the shirt with a comfortable pair of slacks, and a pair of shiny dress shoes.  He ran his hand over his smooth chin.  “Forgot what this felt like.”  Geordi grinned “You look good, Sir...Jean-Luc.” 

“Thank you, Geordi.”

“Need any help with the food?”  Jean-Luc rolled his eyes. “I think I can handle the replicator, Geordi.  Why do I feel like you’re the prodigal son trying to get his parents back together?”  Geordi looked down. “Ah, you caught me, Sir.  I just want tonight to go smoothly for the both of you.”

“Thank you, Geordi.  I appreciate it.  Did you have any suggestions for the menu?”  Geordi strode over to the replicator and began pressing buttons. “As a matter of fact, I do.”

###

“Everything tastes amazing, Jean-Luc.”  Jean-Luc grinned across the candle-lit table. “Don’t thank me, it was mostly Geordi.”  Beverly raised her eyebrows.

“Hmm.  I think he’s been speaking with Wesley and Rene.”  Jean-Luc grinned.  He loved his step-son  and son.  Wesley had been overjoyed when Jean-Luc had married his mother and had been devastated at hearing they were divorcing and Rene hadn’t spoken two words to Jean-Luc since he had left Beverly.  Jean-Luc didn’t even know where Rene was, though he assumed he was away at school.  Wesley had been scouring the universe for a solution to Irumodic Syndrome, going as far into the future as he deemed necessary, but he had so far come up empty handed.  The last time Wesley had spoken with Jean-Luc, he was going to try to locate the entity known as Q.  As much as they all hated the antics Q put them through, he might be their only chance. 

“How are our boys?”  Beverly shrugged. “Rene is fine.  Going to take the entrance exam next month. You probably saw Wesley more recently than me.”  Jean-Luc furrowed his brow and tried to remember. “Six months ago?  He came to see me.  He found...something....I’m sorry, Beverly, I don’t remember.”  Beverly reached across the table and patted his hand. “It’s alright.” 

There was a lull in the conversation with only the scraping of cutlery against china and the occasional clink of a wine glass being placed back on the table when they both spoke at the same time. 

“I’m sorry.”  Jean-Luc chuckled and Beverly nervously laughed.  “Ladies first.”  Beverly wiped her hands on her skirt.  “I’m sorry I stopped seeing you as my husband and saw you more as a patient.  I...I let my medical training get in the way of being your wife and I shouldn’t have.  I’m sorry.  Do you forgive an old lady?” 

Jean-Luc leaned across the table and gently cupped Beverly’s cheek. “I told you, my love, never old.  I’m sorry I left you.  I...I know you were only doing your job and you are first and foremost a doctor...and I couldn’t accept that. I wanted my wife to....” he sighed. “I don’t know what I wanted you to do. Spend some time with me, I suppose.”  Beverly hung her head.  “I know.  I....When you were first diagnosed I should have spent as much time with you making memories and instead I locked myself away in my lab, searching for a cure that might never be found and....that’s hard for me to deal with, Jean-Luc.  I’m a doctor. Making cures is what I do. But this....I can’t...”  A tear rolled down Beverly’s face and Jean-Luc gently wiped it away. 

“I know.  But Beverly...please...let’s not waste the time we have remaining fighting with each other.  Will you spend some time with me?”  She nodded.

“Suppose I no longer have a ship.  I could...come home with you...at least for a little while.”  Jean-Luc caressed her cheek and she leaned into the touch, turning her head to lightly kiss his palm.  “The truth is, Jean-Luc, I love you and I will never not love you.” 

“I love you too.”

###

They settled on the sofa, laughing as they took their old familiar positions.  “I still can’t believe Will had everything restored exactly the way it was.” 

“This ship,”  Jean-Luc leaned over and knocked on the bulkhead behind them, “This ship is full of some of the happiest memories.  I’m not surprised he picked this ship over the E.”

“I think the E would have been too painful for him without Deanna.” Jean-Luc rested his arm across the back of the sofa and Beverly settled against his shoulder.  “Enough about Will.  Tell me....what have you been doing ?” 

“You saw my ship.  It was the first of its kind, and hopefully not the last. We were a ship of peace, medicine,  and science....I hope my research was backed up before we were destroyed because I think I might be close to...” she trailed off and blushed. “Sorry.”

“No, please...go on.” 

“I was on the verge of something that might help you...if we combine the peridaxon with another drug I’ve been formulating and some nanobots, it might...well, it’s still not a cure, but I think it might help to repair some of the synaptic pathways of your brain previously damaged.”  Jean-Luc smiled. “That’s...that’s brilliant, Beverly.  If my brain can be repaired, then won’t I be cured?”  She shook her head.  “Not exactly, because you would still have Irumodic Syndrome.  It would be like...putting a band-aid on a cut.  You still have the cut, but you can’t see it anymore.” 

“But cuts heal over time.”  He smiled at his ex-wife. “Can we try it now?”  Beverly turned to look at Jean-Luc. “Let me get this straight.  You left me because I was treating you more a patient and less like my husband, but right now, when I want to treat you like my husband, you want me to treat you as a patient?” 

“I know, I just got excited. Beverly, I want...I want _us_ to be able to start again and be a family with Rene and Wesley....and if we can at least fix what’s wrong, I know it’s one step closer to you finding a cure.”  Beverly slowly nodded and leaned over and kissed him gently. 

“I’d like that too, Jean-Luc.” 

###

Jean-Luc was wearing a familiar set of Sickbay pyjamas and Beverly had found an old blue labcoat from somewhere she put on top of her dress.  He chuckled as he sat on the edge of the biobed.  Just a few hours had passed since their quick kiss in his former quarters.  Beverly had immediately set about pulling all of her data down onto the console and had been working on it steadily while he watched her, fascinated.  He fell in love with her all over again when she bit her lip in concentration and twirled a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

Beverly brandished a hypospray at him. “Are you ready for this, Jean-Luc?” 

“I don’t know. Are _you_?”  Beverly grinned. “I want my husband back. I want a chance to make things right.”  He nodded and grabbed her free hand to give it a kiss.  “Then, I’m ready.  What do you need me to do?” 

“Lay back down on the bed.  I’m going to give you the medication, and then I’ll give you something to knock you out.  I want you to sleep...goodness knows how long it’s been since you had any decent sleep.”

“Days? Weeks?  I’m not sure.”

“That’s what I thought.”  She gently pushed against his chest to get him to lay down and reached for his hand again. 

“Will you be here when I wake?”  Beverly gave his hand a squeeze. “I won’t leave your side.” 

He nodded his consent, and Beverly pressed first the hypospray, then the needle with the programmed nanobots into his neck.  He squeezed her hand once, and then his hand went limp.  Beverly studied the monitors on the biobed to make sure he really had fallen asleep and pulled a chair over to the side of the bed.  She reached for his hand again and held it between both of his.  Her elaborate hair twist had started to fall, her make-up was fading, and her dress had started to show signs of being crumpled, but Beverly didn’t care. She promised she wouldn’t leave his side, so she wouldn’t. 

Her mind began to wander.  Their relationship, which despite the short marriage really spanned more than half her life, had always had an element of rockiness in it.  She had left him twice  -  once after that first year on board this very ship because she couldn’t handle him not wanting to move their relationship forward,  and then again two years before they were married because he had finally admitted how he felt and she had panicked.  But she had never thought he would leave her. 

It had been eight years ago when during a routine physical she had discovered that the small deformation she had discovered ten years prior had turned into full blown Irumodic Syndrome.  Beverly had started spending more and more time on her research, trying desperately to come up with a cure for the syndrome that was taking her husband and the father of her son away from her.  She also was working on preventative care so if the disease was hereditary, Rene wouldn’t suffer from it like he had with Shalaft’s when he was three. 

She had formulated a vaccine of sorts against the syndrome developing, which had been administered to Rene and a handful of other people who had a relative with Irumodic, but she came up blank when it came to actually curing the syndrome entirely.  She had started researching similar diseases, such as the Bendii Syndrome on Vulcan and the ancient Earth disease, Alzheimer’s.  There was still no cure for Bendii, but the symptoms were manageable through mind melds.  Alzheimer’s had been cured centuries ago, and Beverly had combined that drug, with the drug for Irumodic and some nanobots programmed to repair the damaged pathways.  She hoped it worked. 

She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips. He had walked out five years prior, stating that he was tired of her treating him like a patient and not as her spouse.  Rene hadn’t understood, and she didn’t think the young man had spoken with his father since.  She grinned as she pictured having her whole family reunited back at the vineyard if this worked. And if it didn’t....well,  she would stay by Jean-Luc’s side.  She made a mental note to try to send a message to her other son.  

Beverly yawned.  She ought to take her own advice and sleep, but she didn’t want to leave Jean-Luc since she had promised.  She gently pushed him to one edge of the biobed, took off her shoes, and laid down next to him.  Strictly speaking, the beds weren’t large enough for two and if this had still been her sickbay, she would have had words with the woman who dared to climb onto a biobed with her spouse, but she didn’t care.  She rested her head on Jean-Luc’s chest and soon fell asleep, listening to the steady beat of his artificial heart. 

Hours later, Jean-Luc slowly woke from the medically induced sleep and felt a weight pressed against his side and on his chest.  He momentarily panicked, until he smelled the familiar scent of Beverly’s hair and he slowly opened his eyes to discover his ex-wife fast asleep resting against his chest.  He chuckled, and the vibrations cause her to flutter her eyes open, and then flush at having been caught.  He kissed the top of her head.  “Good morning.” 

“Good morning, Jean-Luc.”  She spoke softly and went to get up, but his arm went around her and he held her close against him.  “Don’t get up just yet.  I missed this.”  He buried his face in her hair, barely contained by the pins from the day before. 

“Jean-Luc? How do you feel?”  She rolled slightly to face him and her blue eyes met his hazel eyes.  His eyes seemed clear, free of the cloud of confusion that had been visible for the past five years as the disease had progressed quickly through the various stages.  He smiled at her, and the corners of his eyes crinkled.  Beverly noticed a new line on his forehead that hadn’t been there five years ago and not for the first time regretted not going after him.

“I feel...wonderful.  Beverly, I can remember....and I can think clearly....Am I cured?  Have you done it?”  She shook her head. “No. The nanobots repaired the damage, and the drugs helped, but you still have Irumodic Syndrome. I don’t know how long my fix will hold....will you let me continue my research so I can try to cure you?” 

He nodded. “I was a fool, Beverly.  Please, come home with me.  I didn’t touch...well, your lab in the basement is still there.  I couldn’t bear to ask anyone to dismantle it.” 

“Yes.”  

“Hm?”  Beverly leaned over and captured his lips in a slow kiss.  His arms wrapped around her back and he pulled her tight against him.  When they broke off, she rested her head against his forehead. “Yes, I will come home.  Yes, I want to try to make this work. Yes, I want to be your wife again.” He fingered her ring finger, where his ring once graced her slender digit.  “I still have your rings.  When you sent them back I was tempted to throw them away, but I couldn’t.” 

“Good.”  Beverly rose off the biobed and Jean-Luc clung to her hand.  “Come on, let’s get you changed back into some regular clothing and back to your quarters.  Some more sleep will do you good.”

“Will you be with me?”  She nodded.  “I will never leave you again.”  She leaned over and kissed him again, sealing her promise of a new future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, alright....it's now a multichaptered story.

“You know, I always wanted to spend the night in these quarters.”  Beverly grinned as she pulled the remaining pins out of her hair and shook her long tresses loose.  Jean-Luc chuckled behind her as he pushed her hair to one side to kiss her neck just where he knew she liked it.  “You should have asked.” 

Beverly turned around and laughed. “Would you have said yes?”  His eyes darkened with untold lust. “You know I would have.”  Beverly rested her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his cheek gently. “Well, we’re here now.” 

“Indeed.”  He dropped a kiss onto the top of her head before letting out a yawn.  “Suppose we ought to...er...”

“Go to bed?”  He nodded.  Beverly glanced into the bedroom and laughed. “I think Geordi’s been at it again.  The few things I replicated since being beamed on board are on the bed....including the nightgown I wore last night.” 

Jean-Luc grinned.  “Good, but I don’t think you’ll need it.”  He leaned forward and kissed her.  “I suddenly have caught my second wind. I think I’m going to take a shower first.  Care to join me?”  Beverly winked at her ex.  His grin got bigger.  “I’ll wash your back?” 

They were lying together in bed later that night when Beverly started to giggle.  “Beverly, my love, what’s so funny? Surely not my love making. I can’t be _that_ rusty.”

“Just thinking...we’re _old_ Jean-Luc!  And we’re acting like...well, we’re acting the way I would expect Rene to act.”  Jean-Luc quirked an eyebrow. “I hope our son doesn’t act like this.”  He kissed her bare shoulder and she laughed again.  “You know what I mean. We’re acting like two teenagers who just discovered sex!” 

“Beverly, it’s been so long since I felt like I was actually in control of my body and you’re laughing at me!”

“Sorry.”  Beverly snuggled down in his arms.  “Haven’t slept naked in years.” 

“It doesn’t...I mean, it wouldn’t matter to me, but...has there been anyone since we..?”  Beverly shook her head. “No, Jean-Luc.  I’ve always loved you. Even after everything....it didn’t stop a few men from asking me out, mind you.”  Jean-Luc tightened his hold around her waist.  “Really?”

“Mm.  Being a Captain sure does come with a few privileges.  I should have done it a long time ago.”  Jean-Luc chuckled into her hair. “I suspect it was your beauty as well as your assertiveness. At least, that’s what drew me to you.”  Beverly rolled over to face Jean-Luc and ran her hand down his chest.  “You’re not so bad yourself.  Deanna and I never told you...”

“Told me what?” 

“How many young Ensigns and Lieutenants asked to serve on the _Enterprise_ just because of you and Will. And it _wasn’t_ necessarily due to your command skills.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, quite a few women...and a fair number of men were interested too. Pity you only had eyes for me.”  She kissed him and pressed against his body and he groaned. “Bev. Er. Lee.” 

“Hmm?”

“You said it yourself.  I’m old. I don’t think I can do anything so soon.”  She smiled against his lips. “That’s alright.   We should get some sleep.  If it’s alright with you, I’d like to scan you again in the morning to make sure everything is still fine?”  He nodded.  “Beverly...I’m sorry for my actions years ago.  You are my doctor, and my lover.  And I’m just going to have to accept that.  I’m sorry I couldn’t before.” 

“I understand. When the disease first developed fully I think we both panicked a bit.  If you’re sorry for your actions, I’m sorry too.  But...Jean-Luc, I don’t want us to keep rehashing the past.  I want us to move forward. Together.  Now,”   She kissed him again, “Get some sleep, my love.”   Jean-Luc returned the kiss. “Yes, dear. Computer: Lights off.” 

###

Rene Jacques Robert Francois Picard read the latest missive from his mother with shock on his face.  His shock soon turned to anger and disgust as he continued to read. His mother’s ship had been destroyed due to a warp core breach, and it seemed it had been entirely his father’s fault.  His honorary uncles – Data and Geordi – had somehow convinced his mother to help her ex-husband on his mad caper to save the world...Rene supposed it had actually worked though, or he wouldn’t be sitting her seething over his mother’s message.

Rene hadn’t spoken with his father in five years. Not since the man had told his mother he wanted to divorce.  Rene, eleven at the time, hadn’t understood his father’s illness fully, and immediately sided with his mother.  In fact, he was upset with his half-brother, Wesley, for continuing to visit the old man.  When his mother had been offered her own ship to command, Rene had been given three choices – go with her and complete his studies via correspondence, like Wesley had when he was younger on the _Enterprise,_ attend boarding school in England, or move in with his father and attend school in France.  He had opted for the boarding school, even though he wasn’t entirely keen on the idea.  The English Channel, and the width of France separated him from his father, but he still felt it wasn’t enough space. He was counting down until he was able to attend Starfleet Academy, and even debated changing his name to Howard or Crusher before he applied...anything to be disassociated from his father.

And now, his mother was asking him to come home.  Not to Caldos, where Beverly still owned the home his great-nana had lived in, and not to her ship...but to La Barre.  To the vineyard.  To live with _him_ again. He shook his head as he finished reading her letter.  She wanted to talk to him, and told him to call the vineyard at his earliest convenience.  He didn’t want to.  What if his father answered the call?  And his...disease. Did he even know he still _had_ a son?  He certainly hadn’t tried to contact Rene at all, at least, not after the first few messages Rene had routed back to his father unwatched and unanswered. 

Rene called up the frequency his half-brother had given him a few years ago that would reach him no matter where he was in space -  or time, for that matter.  He watched the spinning logo of his school on the screen as it attempted to connect and got up to retrieve a cup of Earl Grey tea, then frowned.  His mother told him once that he was just like his father with his tea.  He had tried drinking another type, but he always found he liked Earl Grey the best.  He drummed his fingers on his desk and watched as his brother’s face finally filled the screen.

_“Sorry that took so long, Rene.  I had to get someplace where I could answer.  Are you ok?  Is Mom ok?  What about Dad?”_

“Hi bro. Yeah, I’m fine.  Have you talked to Mom lately?”  Rene deliberately avoided the question about his father. 

Wesley shook his head. _“No, I’ve been busy trying to find a cure for Dad somewhere in time.  It’s been...wow, I think it’s been almost a year since I talked to her.  Is Mom OK?”  Rene shrugged. “Her ship was destroyed._ ”  Wesley gasped.  While he had most information about people’s futures at his fingertips, that was something he had been unaware of . _“But she’s OK, right?”_  

“Yeah.  The _Enterprise_  rescued her.” 

_“Ah, good old Will Riker.”_

“Yeah. Uncle Will was there.  _And_  Uncle Data.  _And_ Uncle Geordi.  Worf was there, too.”

 _“Worf?  Wow. What was going on? Sounds like a little reunion happened. Were you there?”_   Rene shook his head. “No.  But _he_ was.” 

 _“Oh.”_   Wesley studied his younger brother’s face on the small PADD he always carried with him.  As much as his brother would hate to be told, he really _did_ resemble pictures of Jean-Luc when he was a teenager.  Rene let out a long sigh. “Yeah.  And it was _his fault_.” 

_“What?”_

“He said they needed to save humanity. He said Q told him.”  Wesley sighed.  Q. He had been searching for Q for over six months, and the man showed up.  _“Did Q cure him?”_   Rene shook his head.  “No. But Mom did.  Well, kinda.  I don’t know. Mom explained it all, but you know how I am with biology.”  The older man made a face at his younger brother.  Neither boy had followed their mother’s footsteps into medicine, or even had her level of aptitude with biology.  Wesley had preferred engineering over anything else, and Rene was showing an interest in Astrophysics...that is, until he was told his father had started in Astrophysics _.  “So Dad is better now?”_

“I dunno. I guess.  Mom wants me to come home...to La Barre.” 

_“Will you?”_

“I dunno.  _He’s_ there.”  Wesley rolled his eyes. “ _You know,_ he _has a name.  You could actually call him Dad.”_

“Could. But don’t want to.  He left Mom!”  Wesley sighed. _“Look, I know you don’t remember a lot since you were only a kid, but Dad’s  Irumodic Syndrome was bad.  I don’t think Dad actually knew what he was saying or doing, but Mom had no choice but to go along with it.  But if she found a way to fix him...maybe...maybe they’ll get back together_.” 

“Ugh, really?”  Rene frowned at his brother.  Did he _want_ his parents back together?

_“Yeah. You know, they’ve done it before.  I think they broke up at least two or three other times before they were married.”_

“No way!”  Rene looked at his brother with shock on his face. Of course, he knew his parents had sort of been together since Jack Crusher, Wesley’s biological dad, had passed away, but he hadn’t known their early relationship had been so rocky.  His parents had never told him that, and everyone they knew treated them as though they had been together for a lot longer than they had been married for.

 _“Yeah, but both times Mom left. I don’t think she ever thought Dad would leave.”_   Wesley shrugged. _“Listen, if you don’t want to be there alone with them, I’ll come back.  Give me...a few weeks.  I’ll get there as soon as I can, alright?”_  

Wesley watched his brother nod.   _“Ok.  I have to finish out the semester anyway or I won’t get credit for my classes.  I’ll tell Mom I’ll come home after classes are out.”_  

“Alright. See you there. Crusher out.”  Wesley pressed the end button and grinned.  If anyone deserved a happy ending, it was his mother and step-father.  Wesley glanced around the room he had been renting and started gathering his belongings together.  He had gone 300 years into the future to try to find a cure for his step-father, but hadn’t found anything except his mother’s name was mentioned in a medical text for developing a cure.  The trouble was,  Wesley hadn’t been able to find out _when_ his mother developed the cure and if she had been able to use it on her own husband before he succumbed to his disease. He also hadn’t been able to find out any information about the actual cure.  Since the disease was now eradicated,   there was no need to produce the cure and he hadn’t yet located his mother’s notes. 

He picked up a copy of the medical text and tucked it into his bag to show it to his mother. At least she would be pleased to know she would eventually cure Irumodic Syndrome.  The rest of the things he had accumulated in the futures he had visited he packed into a crate that would be stored on Tau Alpha C.  The planet seemed to exist outside of time so the Travellers had a place to go where they could leave things they accumulated through their travels.  He sent the box away with the wave of his hand, shouldered his bag, and closed his eyes.  He transported himself instantly back into the past, but not far enough back as he still hadn’t mastered going more than fifty years at a time.  Then, he had to get himself back towards the Sol system.  Three weeks would be generous, but he wanted to give himself a buffer just in case. 

He rematerialised in the same room, fifty years in the past, when his PADD started beeping at him, alerting him to a message.  He sat down on the bed to read it, as it would take him at least a day to recover before he could travel back again. 

_To: Crusher, Wesley.  Unknown location_

_From: Picard, Beverly. Captain. On Sabbatical from Starfleet._

_Wesley,_

_Hopefully, you will see this message.  I’m not sure where you are or if you’re even on the same plane of existence as us, but I had to try. I know Rene talks to you, so I hope this reaches you.  Jean-Luc said he spoke with you six months ago and you were going to try to find Q and continued to look for a cure in the future for him.  Thank you.  Even though he divorced me, you know I love your step-father very much._

_I found something.  Not a cure, exactly, but a way to at least block and repair the damage.  I don’t know how long it’s going to hold, but Jean-Luc and I have decided to try to patch things up.  My ship, the_ Pasteur _was destroyed when we couldn’t contain a warp core breach.  Thankfully, Will Riker...Sorry,_ Admiral _Riker, was nearby and he beamed us onto the_ Enterprise _.  Your step-father was with me..it’s a_ very _long story.  Hopefully, we will get a chance to explain it to you in person._

_I’ve moved back into the house.  At least until Starfleet decides what they intend on doing now that I’ve lost a ship. No doubt they are wondering why they keep giving ships to people named Picard! But if I don’t get another ship, I won’t mind. I’ve taken a sabbatical and  I want to rebuild my relationship with Jean-Luc.  I need to.  Your step-father...after you, he’s my everything._

_Please come home if you are able.  I love you._

_Love,_

_Mom_


	3. Chapter 3

_To: Picard, Beverly. Captain. Starfleet.  On Sabbatical. USS Enterprise-D_

_From: Picard, Rene J R F. Millfield School. Somerset. England. Earth._

_Mom,_

_I can’t come home now, it’s the middle of term and I won’t get credit if I leave halfway.  Classes end in five weeks. I was going to go home with Arnan for the Summer and his dad was going to teach us how to sail a boat._

_You’ll be pleased to know I got a B on my Biology exam.  I currently have an A in Astrophysics, a C in Engineering (Don’t tell Wesley or Uncle Geordi!), and an A in Calculus.  I think I have a B in Chemistry and an A in English Lit._

_Oh, and I won at the track meet last week.  Some guy was all excited because I guess Dad won some marathon when he was 18?  I told him I didn’t know anything about it._

_Mom, Why are you going back to Dad?  He hurt you and I don’t want him to hurt you again. Please, Mom...you know how I feel about him. I’ll come home because I want to see you, but I don’t know about Dad...I really don’t want to see him.  But Wesley said he would come home too, so I guess I’d like to see my brother, too._

_Talk to you soon._

_Rene_

Beverly laughed at her son’s message. So much like Jean-Luc, even if Rene didn’t want to admit it.  Her laugh turned to a frown as she read the last paragraph.  Jean-Luc came over and sat two cups of coffee on the glass desk and moved behind her.  He wrapped an arm around her from behind and dropped his head onto her shoulder, turning his head to kiss her cheek.  “Why the frown, my love?”

“Our son.” She turned the chair around to face him.  His eyes twinkled. “Which one?”  Beverly smacked him in the chest. “You know which one.” 

“What’s Rene done now?  Is he in trouble at school again?  I know I might have been starting to lose my marbles, but I remember the letters from the school about his behaviour.  I know Data had to go a few times to smooth things over and I remember sending quite a few cases of wine to the headmaster.”

Beverly laughed, remembering her son’s antics shortly after she had deployed and he was left alone at the boarding school in England.  Data had found the school and helped to get Rene placed there.  Rene had acted out in class, played pranks on his fellow students, and was an all-around not nice person to be around.  But he had grown out of that phase after Data had suggested he take up track and field to run off his anger at his father.  “Nothing like that.  He’s actually been doing quite well.  I think running has helped.”  Jean-Luc grinned.  “Always helped me when I was mad at Papa or Robert.”

“He’s even managed to win his latest meet.  Apparently, someone told him about your Freshman win.”  Jean-Luc groaned. 

“Great. The last thing I want is my son feeling like he has to live up to my reputation.”  Beverly rolled her eyes.  “It’s bound to happen once he starts at the Academy. Between the two of us _and_ Wesley...you don’t think Wesley had a lot dropped on him for being ‘Picard’s Boy’?” 

“I...I never thought about it.  I hope Wesley knows I never intended for any of that.”  Beverly nodded. “He does.  And, he said he didn’t mind people thinking he was your son.  But your actual son on the other hand...”

“Wants nothing to do with me.”  Jean-Luc hung his head.  “How can I fix this?”  Beverly shrugged.

“I don’t know.   But Rene _did_ say he would come home, so hopefully...”  Jean-Luc pulled Beverly to her feet and held her in his arms. “Hopefully, he can see me as his father again, and not as the monster I had become, you mean?”  She gently kissed him. “Well, I wasn’t going to put it that way.”  She paused and ran her hand down Jean-Luc’s chest.  His greyed chest hair was peeking out from the opening in the silk robe.  “I took a sabbatical.” 

“You what? Why?”

“I know there will be a court martial over losing the _Pasteur_. I _think_ I’ll be alright, since Will said he would throw some weight around and use the excuse we came up with of giving aid.  The fact that we had a Klingon governor on board just helps our case for trying to pass though Klingon space peacefully.  Though, I’m not sure how to explain Data and Geordi. ‘Consultant’ only really works if they were both in the medical field.”

“What about me?”

“Simple.  I exercised my rights to have my spouse join me. Hmm. I suppose we could say Geordi and Data were escorting you.”  He raised his eyebrows.  “Aren’t we divorced?”

“Well...” 

 _“Beverly.”_ Beverly sheepishly grinned.  “Strictly speaking I never sent in the paperwork.”  Jean-Luc’s eyes bulged out and he looked at her incredulously. “But you signed them! I signed them!” 

“I...I know.  Please don't be mad at me. Legally, I was your proxy as long as we were married and I just didn't think...I mean, I knew...or at least I _hoped_...if you had been in your right mind you wouldn't have asked for a divorce." _Plus this way I could keep an eye on you medically_ , she added silently.

“You’re probably right.  So...we’re still married?”  Beverly looked at the floor.  “Uhm...yes?”  Jean-Luc tipped her chin up so he could look at her.  “Jean-Luc, are you mad at me?”  He chuckled. “Why would I be mad? Although...what if you wanted to marry someone else?” 

“There wasn’t going to be anyone else.” 

“Oh, Beverly.”  Jean-Luc gently kissed her and his hands fumbled with the tie on her satin gown.  He lowered them to floor and by the time they rose again, their coffee had gone cold.

###

Beverly was sitting behind the desk once more, this time fully clothed.  She wasn’t wearing her Captain’s uniform, but had chosen to replicate a simple dress.  She frowned when she realised how much she had on board the _Pasteur_ and wondered how much she still had in La Barre or in storage.  She _hated_ this part of having a destroyed ship, but this was the first time nothing would be recovered.  At least when the _Enterprise_ had crashed into the Veridian Three they had been able to rescue many personal belongings.  She studied her hand and wondered what it would feel like to put her wedding rings back on.  She wasn’t really sure why she had sent them back to Jean-Luc. She missed them. 

Beverly shook herself from her thoughts and turned to the letter on the screen.  _Shit_. “Picard to Riker.”

_“Riker here.”_

“Admiral, it seems my sabbatical hasn’t been approved.  Do you know what’s going on?”  Beverly glared at her old friend on the monitor.

 _“No, sorry, Beverly.  I’ll look into it for you.  Perhaps because of the loss of the_ Pasteur _?”_

“Honestly, Will.  I’ll just retire. Send it through.”  Beverly crossed her arms over her chest.

_“You don’t mean that.”_

“I do.  I want to commit myself to my research again.  I need to find a full cure for Jean-Luc.” 

_“Where is Jean-Luc now?”_

“Napping.”  Beverly laughed. “Will, Jean-Luc and I are old.”

 _“Beverly, you’re not that much older than me.  Stop it.”_ He grinned at her.  _“Meet me in Ten Forward for a coffee?”_

“Let me leave Jean-Luc a note first.”  Will nodded. “Picard out.” 

Beverly walked into the bedroom and saw that Jean-Luc wasn’t sleeping.  Instead, he was studying a PADD.  “Am I interrupting something? Someone was supposed to be sleeping.”  She pursed her lips and then laughed when Jean-Luc pulled her down onto the bed.

“Sorry.  It’s just that there’s so much reading I’ve missed these past five years . I mean, I know I read some of these books and articles, but I don’t remember anything.  It’s a wonder I managed to work in the vineyard, but I suppose that’s been hardwired into me since I was a baby.”  She grinned and leaned down and kissed him. “Fine, read instead of nap.  Will’s asked me to meet him for coffee in Ten Forward. Do you want to come with me?”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “No, you’re right. I should be napping.  But promise not to be too late?” 

“Mm, tell you what. Meet me in Ten Forward at noon for Lunch?” 

“Alright.”

“Great!”  Beverly rose from the bed. “And after Lunch, we’ll go back to sickbay!”  Jean-Luc groaned. “Woman...you do like to torture me.”

###

Beverly was fuming by the time Jean-Luc met her for Lunch.  

“They want to make me an admiral,” she said after Jean-Luc kissed her in greeting and settled in across from her.

“That’s....” he trailed off, seeing the annoyed look on her face. “That’s not wonderful news, is it?”  Beverly shook her head. “No.”  He reached a hand across the table. “Talk to me.”

She sighed and signalled to one of the servers to come over to the table.  Ten Forward wasn’t the same without Guinan, but Guinan had trained people in her absence for Will.  “After we order.”

Over a light lunch of soup and salad, Beverly told Jean-Luc that Will had been speaking with several of the admirals and they had decided that for someone of Beverly’s calibre, losing a ship wasn’t a big deal and the situation was deemed ‘out of her control’. Jean-Luc grinned and silently thanked the gods that Beverly hadn’t had to deal with the long drawn-out process it had been for him when he lost the _Stargazer_ all those years ago. Losing the _Enterrpise_ had gone slightly easier, but only because he hadn’t actually been on the ship when it crashed. 

“So they decided to promote me.  To Admiral and I will be the head of Starfleet Medical.”

“But you’ve done that before and they didn’t promote you to Admiral?”  Beverly shook her head. “I was the Chief of Staff at the Medical _Hospital_.  They want me to be in charge of the entirety of Starfleet Medical.  All the hospital ships, hospitals, sickbays, doctors, nurses...everything.”  Jean-Luc stretched his hand across the table again to take her hand once more.  “And this is...a bad thing? Please don’t let my opinion or refusal of the promotion colour your decision.” She shook her head.

“The thing is....I’ve been thinking about retiring.  I want to concentrate on my research again and see if I can cure this for you permanently.  And I want to be able to spend time with you.  I’ve missed you, Jean-Luc.  Not to mention with Rene’s plans to attend the Academy, this might be the last Summer we have him home with us for any length of time.”  She sighed. “And they wouldn’t accept my sabbatical.” 

“Oh.”

“ I can have two weeks leave after the loss of my ship, but then they expect me to report to HQ.”

“So no living in France?”  She shook her head. “I’m afraid not.  I’ll be assigned a ‘luxury apartment’ on campus.  Oh, and my ‘spouse and son are more than welcome to join me’.  Isn’t that nice of them?  Nevermind the fact that my spouse and I own our own large home in France or the fact that my husband is a retired Starfleet officer and  Federation ambassador.  Nooo....let’s go live in a tiny apartment halfway across the globe from our house instead!”   Jean-Luc frowned. 

“Beverly, my love, I don’t want you to make a rash decision to retire.”

“It wouldn’t be rash.  Truthfully, it’s been on my mind for some time.  I had wanted to spend more time with you, even if you were angry with me. I wanted to see you before....”

“Before the Irumodic Syndrome trapped me in my own mind permanently and you, Wes, and Rene would have to commit me to a facility or find me a full-time nurse? The same reason Geordi came to visit me last week?”  She nodded. “Well, then you don’t have to worry about that. It seems that my doctor has cured me.”  She rolled her eyes. 

“I _told you_. It’s not a cure.  I put a band-aid on it.  I’m still working on the cure.”  He patted her hand. “I have every faith in you.”

“Thanks.”  Beverly glanced at the table. “Are you done eating? I’d like to get that scan done and see how you’re doing.  Have you had any pain?” 

“Maybe a small headache, but nothing like how it used to be.  Beverly, I don’t think we should leave this conversation unfinished.” 

“Fine, but...not here.  Can we go back to our quarters first?”  He nodded and stood. “Of course.”

Beverly curled into a corner of the familiar sofa with a cup of tea. “I’d really like to check your head.” 

“I know, but this is important. This is your future...”

“Our future.”  He grinned. “Our future. What are the options?” 

“I become an Admiral, or I retire.” 

“No.”

“No?  I don’t see a third option. I know you negotiated away from the Admiralty by agreeing to becoming an ambassador for the Federation, but let’s be honest -  you’re the diplomat, not me.”  He shot her a wry grin.  “True,  but you _can_ negotiate the terms of your Admiralty. “

“Like I said, you’re the diplomat and negotiator.  Not me.”  Jean-Luc settled next to her on the sofa.  “You _could_ accept the admiralty.”  Beverly started to protest, but Jean-Luc held up his hand.  “Hear me out.   Accept the admiralty, but don’t accept being the head of Medical.”  She frowned. “It’s a very prestigious position.”

“Do you want it?  Is that the problem? You actually want it?”  She shook he head. “Twenty years ago, before we were married and before we had Rene....absolutely.  But not now.”  He nodded and accepted her proffered hand and squeezed it.  “As an admiral, you could set your own terms.  For example, you could accept, but under the conditions that you would continue to do your research _in your lab at home_.  Being an admiral could continue to give you the edge. Certainly would give you better access to medical equipment.  You would even be assigned a few staffers you could put to work helping.” She quirked an eyebrow.  “ _You’re_ encouraging me to do more work?” 

“Of course not. But would it help?” 

“I see your point. But...I still want my sabbatical.  At least for the Summer so we can spend time together as a family.  Rene’s note said he talked to Wes, and Wes is on his way home, too.”  Jean-Luc grinned.  “That will be nice. Think he found a nice girl to settle down with yet? Or boy, I’m not picky.”  Beverly snorted. “And just exactly how long did it take _you_ to ‘settle down’ as you put it?” 

“Point taken.  So, give them those terms.  You’ll accept, but only if they allow you to take a few month’s sabbatical starting now, and only if you are able to continue your work at home.” 

“I can do that?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “If they’re that desperate to have you as part of the admiralty, you have plenty of negotiating room.  They wanted me too, remember? But I knew I didn’t want to become commandant of the Academy.   So I negotiated to become an Ambassador instead.  You can do this.  Talk to Will.  I’m sure he’ll help.”  She nodded. “Alright. We’ll see. But if they refuse, I’m retiring.  You’re more important than anything else. _We’re_ more important.” Beverly knew they still had a long way to go in rebuilding their relationship. Sure, they had been able to jump back into bed with each other and they were sharing quarters for the trip back to Earth, but they hadn’t lived together in over five years. Paired with their son’s attitude towards Jean-Luc and Beverly knew it was going to be a long summer. She silently thanked the Travellers for Wesley being able to come home, too.

Beverly drained her cup and rose. “Come on.  We have some scans to perform.”  Jean-Luc groaned.  “You know, I still don’t like sickbay.” 

“I know.” She held out her hand to him. “But humour me.”

###

The nanobots had been busy.  They had repaired the damaged pathways, but because Jean-Luc still had Irumodic Syndrome, the nanobots had to repair new damage as it occurred.  This was the likely cause of the headache Jean-Luc had complained about as it wasn’t a headache so much as it was the nanobots moving.  Beverly frowned as she looked at the scans. She couldn’t prevent the nanobots from moving or they wouldn’t do their job.  But if she could somehow apply a numbing agent, or maybe coat the nanobots in something less abrasive, she might be able to stave off his headaches.  In the meantime, she applied a hypospray to his neck. “That’ll give you twelve hours of relief.” 

“Thank you.  But it’s...working?  I mean, I feel so much  better right now...almost like the syndrome never happened.”  Beverly smiled. “Good.  But we still have a long way to go.  I don’t want to just fix it as it happens, I want to keep it from developing at all.”  She met Jean-Luc’s eyes as he was laying on a biobed.  “And you need to promise me _right now_ that you aren’t going to get mad at me several months down the road when I’m doing my research.”

“I promise.  Beverly, my love.  I think...well, you were right. I _wasn’t_ in my right mind when I asked you to leave.  I know what you are like when you are stuck into a project and you know that I always support you one hundred percent.” 

“Good.”  Jean-Luc shifted on the bed. “Beverly, can I get up now?” 

“We’re done.  Why?”  He grinned at her. “Well, I’d quite like to kiss my wife right now.” 

###

Wesley paused to rest after travelling 200 years back to the present time period his parents were in and jumped when the entity known as Q popped up in front of him.

“Q.”

“Wesley.  Or have you adopted a new name. Perhaps, W?” 

“No,  it’s still Wesley Crusher.”  Q raised an eyebrow. “Not Wesley Picard? I thought you called _mon Capitane_ Dad?”

“I do.  I just never changed my name.  But Jean-Luc Picard is my father.”   Q grumbled. “I wish you could talk some sense into my son.”

“q?” 

“Do I _have_ any other sons? Of course q!”  Wesley rolled his eyes. “How would I know? For all I know you could have children scattered all over the universe in all different species.”  Q pondered his words, then made a face. “You mean....procreate with normals? No thank you.” 

“Whatever.  So, why are you here?  I’m sure it’s not just to chat.  Either you need something or you have something you think I want.  Which is it?”

Q leaned in close to Wesley’s ear and whispered, _“I know how to cure Jean-Luc’s Irumodic Sydrome._ ” Wesley’s eyes widened. “You...you do?”

“Of course I do! I’ve known for twenty-five years. Who do you think gave it to Jean-Luc Picard in the first place?”

“You WHAT?!”  Q covered Wesley’s mouth when he shouted. “Shhh!” 

“I can’t believe this! Out of all the outrageous things you have done Q! _You gave my step-father an incurable disease so he would slowly go insane?!_   How could you!”  Q merely smirked and shrugged.  “You know when you’ve been somewhere and you’re watching an event, and you’re wondering why something isn’t happening the way it should and then you realise it’s because _you_ didn’t do something?” 

“I still can’t believe this.”

“Look. You know this isn’t the right universe.”  Wesley squinted at Q. “I don’t know what you mean.” 

“You’ve been to different universes.  _You_ don’t belong in this one. The you of this universe no longer exists.”  Wesley looked at the ground. “I know.  But...when he died and I was sent to deal with his belongings I found the invitation to Mom and Dad’s wedding and I couldn’t upset Mom...and then I just kind of...stayed.”

“And what about your own parents?” 

“Mom and Dad are fine.  I check in on them from time to time.  They’re both happy.  Dad finally accepted that admiralty and is Commandant of the Academy.  Mom’s head of Starfleet Medical.  And Rene is happy.  _They_ don’t need me.  But this version does.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates on this story are going to take a little longer as I attempt to craft something worthy of your lovely comments!

“We’re almost home, Jean-Luc.”  Beverly grinned at her husband and smoothed down her new uniform.  He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. “And you’re looking good, Admiral Picard.” He chuckled. “It’s strange hearing my name associated with the Admiral title.”  Beverly turned in his arms. “Our name.” 

“Our name.”  He leaned forward and pecked her on her lips. “Did you get everything you wanted?”  She nodded.  “Nearly.  I can stay in La Barre and work in my lab, but I also will be overseeing the placement of medical students in their internships, so I’ll have to occasionally be in my office at headquarters....but I also convinced them to let me conduct most of my business from home.  I _can_ use the study, right?”  She grinned at her husband.  The study in La Barre had been Jean-Luc’s private retreat for many years.  He pretended to frown. “Well, I suppose I could make room for you.” 

“Good.  Oh, and  I have to attend a meeting in three weeks at headquarters and we’ve both been invited to play poker with Alynna, Ed, and Will.”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows .   “Me?  A lowly retired Captain?” 

Beverly laughed and smacked his chest playfully. “Come on. You know you’re technically an Admiral, too.  You just refused the title.” 

“Ambassador is not the same as Admiral.”  Beverly shook her head. “True, but you know they all regard you as one of them.” 

“Alright, I’ll go with you. What about Rene?”  Beverly detangled herself from her husband’s arms and began pacing. “Well, he’s coming home. So that’s good.”  Jean-Luc reached out to stop Beverly’s pacing. “You’re really worried about Rene and I, aren’t you?”

“Yes.  Rene took you wanting a divorce a lot harder than I expected. Even after I tried explaining to him that you were only doing it because you were sick and it wasn’t a reflection on you not loving me or him.”  Jean-Luc cupped her face. “How could I ever _not_ love you.  Or Rene.  You both are my world.  I can’t believe how miserable I was without you.”  Beverly snorted, but allowed Jean-Luc to lean in and kiss her again. “I’m glad Wesley will be home, too.  Hopefully, he’ll help Rene.”

“Wesley always rallied around me.  Did you know he attended most of my appointments with me?”  Beverly nodded. “He loves you.” 

“Just wish my own son did.” Jean-Luc sat down, dejected. 

“He does.  He’s just hiding it under his anger.  He’ll come around.”  Beverly looked around their quarters.  “Come on,  we don’t have anything to pack since everything we’ve needed has been replicated, so why don’t we go to Ten Forward and spend some time with our friends.” 

###

Jean-Luc  reached for Beverly’s hand after they were beamed down into the courtyard at their home.  _Their home_.  Jean-Luc grinned to himself.  He had missed Beverly at home terribly, and he was relieved that they weren’t actually divorced.   He hoped Beverly didn’t work herself to exhaustion working on a cure for him, but at least he had his temporary fix.  He gave her hand a squeeze. “Welcome home, my love.”  Beverly grinned at her husband and was surprised when the back door opened and Marie came hurrying out.  Marie embraced her friend. “Beverly! I’ve missed you my friend.” 

“Marie, what are you doing here?  Did you move back in?”  Marie shook her head. “ _Non_.  I still live in the guest house, but when Wesley contacted me to tell me you were coming home and that Jean-Luc was almost cured, I had to come over.  I sent the housekeeper home and I made dinner.”

“Marie, you shouldn’t have.  Honestly, I _do_ know how to cook.”  Marie levelled a gaze at her sister-in-law, who threw up her hands . ”Alright, alright. I know how to replicate things.  Jean-Luc was always the cook.”  Jean-Luc chuckled.  “That housekeeper Marie hired doesn’t let me near the stove anymore, not even to make a cup of tea!” 

“She’s efficient.  But honestly, Jean-Luc, do you really think you were capable of cooking?”  Jean-Luc frowned. “Probably not. I likely would have set fire...I’m sorry, Marie, that was insensitive of me.” 

“Pssh.  You probably would have.  Two family members dying in a fire is enough for this family, I think. Now then, when do Wesley and Rene arrive?” 

Beverly shrugged. “With Wes, your guess is as good as any.  Rene _should_ be here as soon as the term is over.”  Jean-Luc grimaced. “Do you think he might still go off with his friend?”

“I hope not.” 

###

Wesley eyed the entity known as Q.  “Ok, so how do we cure it?  I’ve been scouring the universe looking for a cure, looking in alternative dimensions. I even went back to my own timeline to see if my mother had found a cure there...but of course, Jean-Luc Picard never developed Irumodic Syndrome in that timeline...or in any of the other timelines I checked.” 

“Actually, I have no idea.  I just wanted to see the look on your face.” 

“Q! You are _infuriating!_ No wonder Dad hates it when you bother him.” 

“Oh, I could snap my fingers and cure it in an instant. It’d be like it had never been there...but it’s more fun this way.”  Wesley glared. “No, it is _not_. You’re torturing Dad...and Mom...and Rene...for what?  _Entertainment_?”  Q shrugged. “Ugh, just...can’t you read a book or watch a holofilm like a normal person?” 

“No.” Wesley sighed. “Worth a shot.  So, I ask you again. Why are you here?” 

“You have in your possession a text book from the future, right?  So, you know that your mother will develop a cure.  Just not...when.  I at least _do_ know when.” 

“Ok, when?”

“Now that, I can’t tell you.”  Wesley glared. “What?!” 

“If I told you, you would simply go to that point in the future and bring it back.”

“So?”

“Wesley, Wesley, Wesley.” Q tssked at the younger man. “You of all people should know better.” 

Wesley frowned as realisation dawned on him. “If I get the cure from Mom in the future to bring it here, it would create a paradox because she wouldn’t have a reason to continue to work on the cure.  Shit.   Although...what if I tell Mom when I bring back the cure and then she would still work towards it?”  Q shook his head. “But where’s her driving force, her passion for the cure  if you’ve already given it to them?” 

“You don’t know my mother as well as I do.  Give her a problem, and she doesn’t stop until she solves it. It’s why they divorced in the first place.”  Q shook his head.  “You can’t go forward and bring it back.”  Wesley sighed, defeated, but then he grinned.  “At least I can tell Mom I know she finds a cure!  Thanks Q!”  Wesley shouldered his bag and prepared himself to travel closer to earth and Q held up a hand to try to stop him, but it was too late.  Wesley was gone. 

“I...I only wanted to ask if I could come too.”  Q looked around the shabby room and popped out of existence.

Wesley groaned when he saw Q materialise next to him. “Damn it, Q.  Can’t you go away?”

“No.” 

“You realise Mom will _not_ be pleased to see you if you come home with me. Neither will Rene, for that matter.”  Q pouted. “Now come on, it was hilarious when I came to visit him at school! The kids all loved it!”  Wesley eyed Q.  “But did you _have_ to enrol q there?  I was cleaning up his mess for weeks!” 

“Sorry.  I only thought my son could be best friends with Jean-Luc’s the way he’s my best friend.”  Wesley rolled his eyes. “You are _not_ Dad’s best friend.” 

“Am too.”

“No, you’re really not.  So is that it then? You’re going to follow me now?  What if I wasn’t going home?”  Q frowned. “But, you _are_ going home right?”  Wesley sighed. “Yes.”

“Excellent.”  Q snapped his fingers, and they both disappeared.

###

Jean-Luc rubbed at his temple after supper a few weeks after being home.  “Headache?” 

“A bit.  Can you give me something?”  Beverly nodded and fetched her medical kit, fishing out a hypospray.  She pressed it into his neck. “There. Better?” 

“Thank you. I....what are you doing here?”  Beverly shot Jean-Luc a puzzled look. “What do you mean?  We came home...remember?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.  We got divorced.” 

“We didn’t,” Beverly evenly said back.  “You wanted one, but I didn’t file the papers.  I’m here now because I found a temporary stop for the Irumodic Syndrome and you asked me to come home....”  Beverly gasped and reached for a tricorder and scanned her husband . He tried to swat her hand away. “Don’t scan me, woman!”

“Jean-Luc, calm down.”

“I am calm!” She sighed. “Just, let me do my job.”  Jean-Luc folded his hands across his chest. “Are you my doctor or my wife?” 

“Both. Look, I think something must not have been quite right with the treatment.  Can we go downstairs to my lab?  Please?”  Jean-Luc grumbled, but rose from the sofa.  “Fine.”

Beverly silently counted to ten before following her husband.  If the nanobots failed after less than two weeks....she shook her head.  She had to figure out a cure. 

Down in the cellar, Jean-Luc began grumbling again.  “It’s cold down here.” 

“Turn on the heat.” 

“I can’t remember how.”  Beverly rolled her eyes. “Computer: raise temperature five degrees.”  The ambient temperature in Beverly’s lab became warmer.  “Better?”

“Yes.” 

Beverly looked around her state-of-the-art lab.  It was, essentially, a recreation of a ship’s sickbay. It had afforded her the ability to work for a cure for Jean-Luc and do other research during Rene’s childhood years.  Of course, she still hadn’t found that cure, but she knew she was getting there.  If only the nanobots had held.  “Jean-Luc, I need you to lay down on the biobed. I’m going to have to run a scan.” 

“Fine.”  Beverly activated the equipment and immediately saw the problem.  “Oh, this is easily fixed.  Jean-Luc,  I need to inject a fresh batch of nanobots.  Do you want me to do it down here or upstairs in bed?”  Beverly detected a small glimmer in his eyes when she said the word ‘bed’, so she knew he hadn’t done a complete backwards slide.  “If you’re going to insist on me sleeping after, I would prefer our bed upstairs.  At least it’s more comfortable for two.” 

“Oh, so you _do_ remember we’ve been sharing a bed again.”  He caught her hand. “Yes.  I’m sorry.  Things are so muddled.  One minute I know everything and can think clearly, and the next....” she nodded and squeezed his hand. “Basically, the nanobots  we used on the ship have reached the end of their life. They need to be flushed out and fresh ones injected.” 

“But they were only a few week old?” 

“Actually, I’m not sure how old they were.  It _was_ the old _Enterprise_.  But they do fail and ‘die’, for lack of a better word.” Jean-Luc frowned. “What if they die again before you find a cure?”

“Then I’ll just have to keep replenishing them until I do.  But these are fresh, so they should last us a lot longer than a few weeks.”  Beverly hurried around her lab and gathered what she would need. “Come on, let’s get you in bed.”

“Will you be there with me?”

“Always.”

###

Beverly waited until Jean-Luc was fast asleep thanks to the drugs she gave him before she grabbed her recorder and quietly spoke into it. “Admiral Picard personal log.  The earlier batch of nanobots injected failed.  I was able to flush them out of his system and inject fresh ones, but I honestly have no clue how long they will last or if their deterioration was due to a bad batch or because there was so much damage to repair.  I live in fear of the stopgap breaking and Jean-Luc reverting permanently.  I worry for when Rene comes home...he’s been so angry with his father for the past five years.  I know it’s been hard for him, his father doted on him when he was a baby and child until the disease took hold of him.  I know Rene still loves his father....I just hope he will reconcile with him. 

 “Wesley should be arriving soon, and I might draft him into helping me in my lab.  I know he gave up on the sciences many years ago, but I think he still has it in him to be a lab assistant.   I also hope Wes can help Rene.  I know he’s visited him a few times at school, and I know Wesley has never given up on Jean-Luc.  For Wesley, Jean-Luc has been his father since he was five years old and Jean-Luc arrived after Jack’s death, even if it took Jean-Luc and I over twenty years to finally get it together.

“I have offers from both Data and Geordi, too.  Geordi has no experience with medicine, but it was the thought that counted.  Data, naturally, will do anything I ask him to.  I have him researching other cases of Irumodic Syndrome and the family histories of those affected.  From what I know from Jean-Luc’s memories, he thinks both his grandmother and mother suffered undiagnosed.  This is the reason I managed to create a vaccine as well, so that my own son won’t ever face this disease. But if we can perhaps study other cases and analyse their DNA, I might be able to finally pinpoint the cause and create the cure.

“Doctor Ogawa has offered to join me as well, but I don’t want to pull her away from her current assignment.  Nor Doctors Selar or Hill, despite how well we always have worked together in the past.   For one, I’m not sure how well Jean-Luc would handle having more members of his former staff working towards a cure, and I’m also not sure how he would feel about having extra people staying at the house when we’re trying to reunite our family. Still, I’m going to keep them all informed and bounce ideas off of them via subspace, and if I feel I need their assistance, I’ll broach the subject with Jean-Luc.

“It’s good to be home.  I haven’t really felt at home since I left five years ago.  Sure, I had my apartment at Starfleet Medical, and then my own ship,  but other than the _Enterprise_ , nothing has felt more like a home than this house in La Barre.  We were married here, and Rene took his first steps among the vines here,” Beverly paused in her recording as emotions overcame her.  “My only hope is that this place continues to create joyous occasions with the discovery of a cure, and that we can erase the damage done five years ago....”  she trailed off, as the memories of the past event took over her. 

 _“I want a divorce and I want you out of my house!”  Jean-Luc railed at his wife, anger flashing in his eyes.  Beverly could only stare back at the monster her husband had become due to his illness.  She knew this wasn’t_ really _him._

_“Jean-Luc...let’s be reasonable.  You’re angry with me, and I get that.  I’ll try to cut back my hours in the lab to spend more time with you.  But what I’m doing, I’m doing it for you!”_

_“Are you?  Or are you doing it for yourself because you want to have a_ normal _husband?”  He sneered back at her._

 _“I’m doing it for_ all _of us!  For you, for me, for Wesley, and for Rene,” She moved towards him to reach for his arm, but he brushed her off.  “Leave.”_

_“But...Jean-Luc.  Please. I love you,”  she angrily wiped at her eyes before meeting his gaze and quietly speaking, “and I thought you loved me too.”_

_“I don’t know.  Just leave.  Take Rene with you.”_

_Beverly had nodded and quietly moved to their shared bedroom where she packed up her belongings into a footlocker and went across the hall to Rene’s room. “Rene, sweetie, open the door.”_

_“No. I heard you and Dad fighting.  He doesn’t love me anymore.”  Beverly sighed. “Sweetheart...you know that’s not true. He’s just....confused and not himself.  I think it’s best if we leave for a while. Let your father clear his mind.  Pack your things.  We’ll go stay with Uncle Data for a while.”_

_“What about school?”  Rene’s words were muffled by the door.  “I’m sure Uncle Data can help you keep up with your studies.  We’ll leave in twenty minutes.”_

_“Ok.”  Beverly stood outside Rene’s door as she listened to his drawers being slammed open and the trunk dragged out from under his bed.  She hoped they wouldn’t be gone too long, but with Jean-Luc, she never knew._

_She and Rene had stayed with Data for three months, until Beverly had received both the offer of the captaincy of the Pasteur and divorce papers from Jean-Luc, already signed by the man.  She had accepted the offer from Starfleet and asked Data to find Rene a boarding school to attend.  The PADD containing the divorce papers she buried in the bottom of her footlocker.  Jean-Luc wasn’t of sound mind, and as his spouse, she wasn’t going to authorise their divorce.  She sent a note to the doctors he had been seeing in Paris, explaining she would be accepting a captaincy and for them to please keep her informed of her husband’s prognosis.  She then sent a letter to Wesley, outlining everything that had happened and urging him not to give up on his step-father._

###

Beverly was pulled out of her memories when Jean-Luc rolled over in his sleep and wrapped an arm around her.  She sighed contentedly and  quietly spoke “End personal log,” into her recorder before abandoning it on the bedside table and threading her fingers through her husband’s. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Beverly heard the thump-thump-thump of a trunk being dragged up the porch steps and then the back door flew open. “Mo-om!  I’m home!”  Beverly grinned and rushed to hug her son.  “Rene, I’ve missed you.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Missed you too Mom.  Where’s the old man?”  Beverly raised her eyebrows at her youngest.  “Your _father_ is in the study with Wesley.  Leave your trunk here. We’ll get Wes to help you carry it up to your room.” 

“So I still have a room here?”  Beverly sighed and placed a hand on Rene’s arm. “You never _didn’t_ have a room here.” 

“Haha double negative!”  Beverly rolled her eyes. “I see boarding school didn’t cure your smart mouth.”  Rene grinned at his mother. “Nope.” 

The door to the study opened and Jean-Luc came out, followed by Wesley. “What’s all the racket?”  Jean-Luc’s eyes fell on his son and he smiled. “Rene, my boy.  It’s good to see you.”

“Is it?” 

“ _Rene!”_

“Sorry, Mom.  It’s good to see you too, Father.”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows at Beverly, who shrugged.  _Father_ was an improvement over old man or any of the other names Rene had called his father in recent years.  Jean-Luc  went to embrace his son, but Rene shirked away and Jean-Luc patted him on the shoulder instead, frowning.  Beverly moved to grasp Jean-Luc’s hand and gave it a squeeze.  It was going to be a long summer if Rene was going to be acting this way.

Rene embraced his older brother. “Wes!!” 

“Hey Rene.  How was the end of term?”  Rene scrunched up his face. “Ok, I guess.  I have some work to do over the summer though.  I hate summer homework!”  Wesley grinned. “If it’s science, I can help. Otherwise, you’re on your own.” 

“I also have some English Lit.”  Beverly’s eyes lit up. “I’m sure your father would love to help you.  What are you reading?” 

“Hamlet.”

“Ah, one of my favourites. I’d be delighted to help you, Rene.”  Rene glanced over at his father with a face full of contempt.  “I don’t think so, _Father_.”  Rene picked up one end of his trunk and looked at his brother. “Wes, can you help me take this to my room?”

“Uh...sure.” 

“Family dinner at seven,”  Beverly called to their retreating backs. 

Jean-Luc slumped onto the sofa in front of the fire and rested his head in his hands.  “I’ve lost him, haven’t I?”  Beverly came to sit beside him and stroked the side of his face. “You haven’t.  He’s just...going to need some time to adjust.  Remember, he last saw you five years ago when you...”

“When I kicked you and Rene out of the house,”  Jean-Luc finished bitterly. 

“Well, I wasn’t going to word it like that, but yes. That’s one way of putting it.”  Jean-Luc rested his head on Beverly’s breast. “What am I going to do, Bev?  My son, my own flesh and blood, _hates_  me....and if I’m honest, I hate myself too for the way I acted back then.”  Beverly continued to stroke his face soothingly.  “It was the disease.  We both know it.  Rene knows it too, he just needs to get past the anger he still feels and accept it.”  They heard shouting coming from upstairs and a door slamming.  “Well, looks like he’s mad at Wesley, too.  I better try to talk to him.”  She gave Jean-Luc a quick kiss, which he deepened.  “Cheeky. Why don’t you lay down for a bit?”  Jean-Luc pretended to grumble about not being an invalid, but headed for his study. “I’ll be on the sofa.” 

###

Wesley helped Rene place his trunk at the foot of his bed in what had been Jean-Luc’s childhood bedroom. “You really should give Dad a chance. He feels awful for what happened.”  Rene glared back at his brother. “Ugh, not you too!” 

“What?”

“It’s bad enough Mom has gone back to him after he hurt her, but you’re on his side, too?”  Wesley sighed. “There are no sides, Reenie-Beanie.  Dad is ill. We’ve known this for years.  But Mom’s working on a cure...I know she’ll find one.” 

“Oh yeah? How do you know?”  Wesley raised his eyebrows at his brother. “Oh my god. You’ve been to the future. You know it happens!” 

“But I don’t know when, and I don’t know how.  The medical book I found only credits Mom with finding the cure. No other details.” 

“So, like, can’t you just go find Mom and get the cure earlier?” 

“Could, but can’t.”  Rene glared at his brother. “So you’re going to make us all suffer?”  Wesley sighed again. “It’s not like I want Dad to still be sick.”

“So fix it.”

“I can’t.  You know it doesn’t work like that.” 

“Why the hell not?!”  Rene raised his voice. “It’s not fair!! You have all these powers but you _never_ use them for us.  What the hell do you do all day? Sit in the sun and drink beer?” 

“An excellent idea!”  Q popped into Rene’s room and he groaned.  “What the fuck are you doing here?” 

“Such language coming out of Picard’s little boy’s mouth. Tsk, tsk. We might have to wash it out with soap.”  A bar of soap appeared in Q’s hand. 

“Get out. Both of you.  Just...LEAVE ME ALONE!”  Rene pushed Q and Wesley out of his bedroom door and slammed it behind him.  Wesley turned to Q. “Great.  Thanks.  My little brother is mad at me now and it’s all your fault.”

“ _My_ fault?”

“ _Your_ fault. Now get out of here before Dad sees you.”  Q snapped his finger and was gone.

Beverly came up the stairs. “Did I just see Q?” 

“Yep.” Beverly shook her head at Wesley. “Oh, Jean-Luc is going to _love_ this.”  Wesley grinned. “Q says Dad is his best friend.”  Beverly snorted.  “That’ll be the day.  How’s Rene?” 

“Angry.  At Dad, at you, now at me.” 

“ _Me?_ What did I do?”  Wesley sighed. “He thinks you shouldn’t have ‘gone back’ to Dad.” 

“I never left.  We just...separated due to his illness affecting his emotional behaviour.”  Wesley nodded. “I know, but Rene was eleven.  I dunno, I mean, I was kinda mad when I was eleven, too.” 

“At me?”

“No, at Dad.  Not Jean-Luc, Jack.”  Beverly frowned. “Why?” 

“He left us when I was five.”

“He didn’t leave, he died. There’s a difference.” 

“I know, but I was eleven. I needed my dad.”  Beverly nodded.  “But then I had Jean-Luc in my life as a father figure, so he helped me deal with things.” 

“He never told me.... _you_ never told me”  Wesley shook his head. “I didn’t want to upset you and I asked Dad not to tell you.  But, I think that’s what was missing for Rene. Dad was ill.  He had me, but I was too busy trying to find the cure for Dad and wasn’t around as much as I should have. And you guys stayed with Data...”

“He’s still not very good with emotions, is he?”

“Not really.”  Wesley shrugged at his mother.  “Wes, what do we do?  I wanted us all here because I wanted to be a family again now that we have Jean-Luc on the mend. But I can’t have my husband and youngest son fighting with each other,”  she sighed.  “This is when I really miss Deanna.”  Tears sprung to her eyes and she wiped them away quickly.  Her friend had passed away just a year after Rene was born on an away mission gone wrong. Rene didn’t even remember his godmother.  Wesley awkwardly patted his mother’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.  I wanted to help, but I couldn’t.” 

“I know, sweetheart.  I know how much you loved Deanna, too.”  Wesley blushed.  He had a crush on the woman years ago when he was a teenager.  Truthfully, the Deanna from his universe was still alive and married to Will Riker with three children of their own and Rene was dating their eldest daughter, but he couldn’t tell his mother all of that.  He _would have_ tried to save Deanna if he had been there, so he hadn’t lied.  He didn’t know if the other Wesley had tried to save her or not.  Instead, he wrapped his arms around her.  She smiled. “I suppose, you can go visit Deanna in another universe anytime you want?” 

“Err...”  She patted his shoulder. “Never mind.  Just...give her a hug for me next time you see her, alright?”  Wesley grinned.  “Now, help me figure out what we can do to help Rene and why was Q here?” 

###

“Wakey wakey eggs with baccy!” Jean-Luc stirred and opened his eyes.  Lounging in midair at his eyelevel was the bane of his existence – Q.  He grumbled.

“What are you doing here?” Q huffed. “Fine way to greet your best friend.”

“You are _not_ my best friend.”  Q pouted. “Then who is?  Captain Riker?  The blind one?  The machine?”  Jean-Luc sighed. 

“My best friends were Cortan Zweller, Walker Keel, and Jack Crusher.”

“ _Were_ , _Capitane.  Were._ They’re all dead now.”  Jean-Luc frowned. _When did Corey die?_

“I’ve not been Captain in a long time.”  Jean-Luc sat up and swung his legs onto the floor.  “Would you prefer _Ambassador?_ Or perhaps, _Admiral?”_  Q snapped his fingers and a three pointed Admiral hat from at least 600 years ago was perched on Jean-Luc’s head. He angrily snatched it off and threw it to the ground.

“No. Just Jean-Luc Picard, vintner.”  Q raised his eyebrows.  “A vintner with an incurable disease?  One that convinces a top admiral in Starfleet to disobey _his_ orders?”  Jean-Luc sighed and stood.  “Leave.” 

“What is it with you Picard men and telling me to leave?  First Wesley, then Rene, now you. I’m beginning to think I’m not wanted around here.”

“You’re not.”  Jean-Luc glared at Q.  “And you have no right to be bothering my son!” 

“Which one, Picard?”

“Either of them.  _Both_ of them! Now get out of my house!”  Q tapped Jean-Luc’s nose. “Ah, now you wouldn’t be saying that if you knew why I was here.”  Jean-Luc began pacing in front of the fireplace in his study.  “Fine.  Why are you here?”

“Ah, ah, _mon Capitane_.  That’s for me to know, and _you_ to find out.”  Q winked out of the room, leaving Jean-Luc more confused than before.

###

Dinner was awkward.  Rene refused to speak with anyone at the table and sat sullenly pushing his food around his plate.  Anytime Jean-Luc would try to engage his son in conversation, Rene would just glare back and remain silent. 

“Mom, you cooked?”  Beverly rolled her eyes at Wesley.  “No, the housekeeper Marie hired for your father did.” 

“A formidable woman,  Mrs. Ruben.  She insisted on staying on so your mother could concentrate on her research even though I am quite capable in the kitchen.”  It was Wesley’s turn to roll his eyes.  “Uhm...maybe you used to be, Dad, but I remember some of those awful meals before Aunt Marie hired Mrs Ruben.” 

“Yes, well...I suppose the illness....may have affected my cooking skills. But I bet I could cook now.”  Wesley snorted. 

“Yeah, right.” 

“Hmm. Challenge accepted.  I will give Mrs Ruben the day off tomorrow and I will cook dinner.” 

“As long as Mom’s nanobots hold,”  Rene muttered. 

“What did you say?” 

“Nothing.”  Rene glared at his father.  Jean-Luc sat his fork down and looked at his son.  “Spit it out, Reenie-Beanie.”

“Don’t. Call me that.”  Rene’s glare intensified.  Jean-Luc sighed.  “Rene.  Son...”

“ _Now_ I’m your son?”  Rene stood. “Mom, I’m not hungry anymore. Can I be excused?”  Beverly exchanged a look with Jean-Luc, then sighed. “Fine.  You may go to your room.”  Jean-Luc watched his younger son’s back as he headed up the stairs and sighed.  “It’s going to take a long time to reconcile with Rene, isn’t it?” 

“I’m sorry, Jean-Luc.  I probably should have tried to...” 

“To what?  You were angry and upset with me....reasonable considering how I acted.”  Beverly looked down at her plate. “I was.  But I always loved you.  I should have said something to Rene.  I wasn’t thinking...he was only eleven. Wes pointed out that when he lost Jack, he had you.  But Rene didn’t have anyone to talk to...and then I sent him away to boarding school so I could become a Captain?  Who does that?  I’m a horrible mother.”  Wesley stood and wrapped an arm around his mother. “You’re not a horrible mother.  Trust me.  I turned out fine.”

“Sure, and you ran off with a strange man when you were twenty-one.”  Jean-Luc snorted. “He always came back to us, Bev.  Remember that.  Rene will come around, I’m sure of it.” 

Beverly nodded and took another bite of her dinner.  “Maybe we need to call someone.  Rene doesn’t seem to want to talk to any of us.” 

“Who would you suggest?  Is there someone at school? A friend or teacher?”  Wesley shook his head at Jean-Luc. “Bad idea. Trust me.” 

“What about Geordi’s son Bret? He’s a few years older than Rene.”  Wesley shrugged.  “Maybe.” 

Jean-Luc wiped his mouth and rose from his seat. “I’ll invite the La Forge’s to visit.” 

“I guess dinner is over.”  Jean-Luc grinned and dropped a kiss on Beverly’s head. “Drinks in the lounge after I call Geordi?” 

###

Beverly was hanging her dressing own on the back of the bedroom door as Jean-Luc watched her from his position in the bed.  “At least we have the whole family under one roof.” 

“True. I just wish I could convince Rene how sorry I was for how I acted...how I wasn’t in control of my actions....and he’s right.  What if the new nanobots fail before you find the cure?”  Beverly slid under the covers and rested her head on her husband’s chest.  “I know I find the cure. Wes told me.”  Jean-Luc grinned. “That’s brilliant!”

“Trouble is, he doesn’t know when it happens.”  Jean-Luc frowned. “And naturally, he can’t just go and get the cure...”

“Nope. It would create a paradox where I didn’t create the cure.  Or something.  You _know_ how temporal paradoxes confuse me.”  He ran his fingers through her hair.  “I’m not exactly an expert either, my love.  But I do understand.” 

“I do too. I just wish I didn’t have to.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Geordi and his son Bret arrived and Bret and Rene immediately hit it off.  Rene offered to show Bret the small village they called home and Wesley was torn between wanting to spend time with (and keep an eye on) his younger brother and spending time with one of his former mentors and his step-father.  Jean-Luc and Geordi had waved him away with the promise that he could catch up with them later. 

Wesley was just catching up with his brother when he overheard his brother talking to Bret. 

“It’s weird, you know?  Like...he’s my dad, but I barely know him.”  Wesley observed Bret shrugging.  “My dad’s away on book tours a lot.  And when I was a kid, he was still serving in Starfleet so I barely saw him, but he’s still my dad.” 

“Yeah,”  Rene kicked at a rock on the path.  “I guess.” 

“So why did you say you hate your dad?”  Rene glared at Bret. 

“Are you like, trying to be a counsellor?  Did my mom put you up to this?”  Bret held up his hands.

“Nah, I was just wondering because even though my dad was away a lot, I still love him.”  Rene paused and looked at his feet. 

“Dad kicked us out.  I was eleven, and he made us leave and we went and lived with  Uncle Data – do you know Data?”  Bret nodded. “We lived with him and Uncle Data found me a school when Mom got a ship.” 

“Your dad was sick, right?  I remember my Dad being upset about it and asking your mom if he could do anything.” 

“Yeah, he was...is.  It’s called Irrumodic Syndrome.  And I guess I could have had it too when I’m older cos it runs in the family, but Mom came up with a vaccine so I won’t.  It makes your brain go funny.”

“Maybe your dad wanted you to leave so you wouldn’t get hurt?”

“Too late.” Bret frowned.  He wasn’t really getting anywhere with the younger boy, and his dad had been counting on him to try and get Rene to at least talk to his father again. 

“So is he cured now?”  Rene shook his head.

“No. I mean, Mom kinda found something she called a stop gap while she looks for the cure....and _that one,_ ” Rene pointed back at his brother still a few yards away, “He knows she finds it but can’t bring it back.  Stupid Traveller rules.” 

“Dad said Wesley was travelling, but I thought he just meant he was on a trip.”  Rene shook his head at his new friend.

“Nah, my brother has special powers or something.  It’s hard to explain. Anyway, if we wait here, he’ll catch up.”  Rene flung himself on the grass and Bret settled near him.  Rene began to play with the blades of grass. “I just wanted my dad back.  We used to have so much fun when I was a kid.  I lived on the Enterprise for a while and I had the whole run of the ship practically. I used to go with Dad on all his Ambassador jobs, sometimes without Mom if she couldn’t leave the ship.  We moved to La Barre when I was seven.  Mom wanted me to experience growing up on a planet....and then Dad got worse.”

“What happened?”  Bret looked up when Wesley flopped onto the grass next to them.

“Boy, you two walk fast.” 

“Nah, you’re just old.”  Rene poked his brother in the stomach and Wesley laughed.

“Whatever, Reenie Beanie.  What are you guys talking about?”  Rene shrugged.

“Dad.” 

“I wanted to know what happened when Admiral Picard started to get sick.”  Wesley nodded at Bret. 

“From a medical standpoint?  Are you thinking about going into medicine?”  Bret nodded and Wesley grinned.

“That’s fantastic! You should talk to Mom.”  Bret grinned.

“I will.  But no, I wanted to know what happened like...to your family.”  Rene’s eyes flashed with anger.

“Dad stopped loving Mom. Stopped loving me.”  Wesley shoved his brother’s shoulder. 

“Stop it, that’s not true.”  Rene rolled his eyes and raised his voice at his brother.

“You weren’t there all the time!  Dad would yell at Mom and would tell her to leave him alone. You weren’t there the day he told Mom to leave and told Mom to take me with her!” Angry tears threatened Rene and he swiped at his eyes before standing up and running away from his new friend and his brother.

Bret watched him run and whistled. “Wow, that’s a fast kid.”  Wesley chuckled.

“Did you know Dad was the first Freshman to win the Academy marathon and no one has beaten his record yet?  Rene will probably beat it if he goes to the Academy.” 

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”  Bret looked at Wesley.

“So, what should we do?  Go back to the vineyard and wait?”  Wesley nodded.

“Yeah, he’ll come home when he’s ready.”  Wesley clapped the young man’s shoulder. “Thanks for trying to help Rene.”  Bret shrugged

“I don’t think I did anything.” 

“You did more than you will ever know, Bret.”

###

“So how’s it going?” Geordi accepted the cup of tea from Jean-Luc and sat on the sofa in the living room. 

“As good as can be expected.  Beverly’s second batch of nanoprobes seem to be doing their job.  We know Beverly _will_ find the cure, just not if it will be any time soon or if it’s years down the road, but her ‘band aid’ as she called it seems to be working.  I feel more like myself than I have in the past five years.”

“Good.  And...Rene?”  Jean-Luc sighed. 

“I really messed things up with my son, didn’t I?”  Geordi chuckled. 

“I can’t answer that for you, Jean-Luc except to say that teenagers aren’t easy. You helped to raise Wesley, you should remember.”  Jean-Luc sighed again and shook his head

 “Wesley was...different.  I know I shouldn’t compare my sons, and I never do, but Wesley seemed to already know his path, or so we thought, from the time he was twelve.  It was easy to steer him through his teenage years, and sometimes I wondered if we hadn’t pushed him too hard and he forgot to _be_ a teenager.”   

“Doubtful. He had a few crushes, a few relationships. He still managed to do normal teenage things even with the responsibilities of being an Ensign on a starship.”  Jean-Luc grinned.

“You may be right, Geordi.  Now then, how long can you and Bret stay?”

“Just for the weekend.  I told Leah we wouldn’t be gone long.”  Jean-Luc nodded. 

“We’re still glad to have you.”  Jean-Luc looked up when Wesley and Bret came into the room.  He studied his step-son.  “Rene?”

“Running.”

“Ah.  Well, have a seat you two.  Can I get you cups of tea or glasses of lemonade?” 

“Tea please, Dad.”

“Lemonade if it’s not too much trouble, Admiral.”  Jean-Luc grinned at Bret and poured out a glass from the tall pitcher and passed Wesley a cup of tea. 

“Please, Bret.  You used to toddle around the vineyard when you were a tot.  Rene calls your father uncle, and I see no reason why you shouldn’t call me uncle, too.”  Bret looked over at his father, who nodded his approval.

“Wow, thanks. Uncle Jean-Luc.”

“No problem. So did Rene show you around the vineyard?”  Bret shook his head. “No, we were walking through to the village and then Rene got mad and ran.”  Jean-Luc rubbed the back of his head.

“I’m not mad at you, Bret, but what were you guys talking about?”  Bret looked at his glass and spun it, swirling the ice cubes.

“Uhm...promise not to be mad?”  Jean-Luc chuckled and glanced at Wesley. 

“It was me, wasn’t it?  You tried to talk about me, and Rene bolted.” 

“Yeah. I’m really sorry Ad-Uncle Jean-Luc.”  Jean-Luc sighed, but reached out and patted Bret’s arm.

“Can’t be helped.  Now then, I believe it’s my night to cook dinner.  If you three will excuse me...”  Geordi shared an amusing look with Wesley as his former Captain rose and moved towards the kitchen.

“He can...cook?”  Wesley grinned.

“Ehh...sort of.  Don’t worry. We have a replicator in case it turns out awful.”

###

Beverly was peering through a digital microscope and making notes on a PADD when she heard an audible _pop_ and sighed.  Beverly didn’t even look up from her slide when she spat out,  “What do you want, Q.” 

“A fine way to talk to your saviour and husband’s best friend.”  Beverly rolled her eyes and turned off the microscope.

“For the _last time_ , you are not my saviour,  and you most definitely are _not_ Jean-Luc’s best friend.  Now, what do you want?”  Q perched on the edge of one of the counters lining the sides of the lab in the basement and peered into one of the glass cases nearby and made a face.

“Eugh, what’s in there?” 

“You really want to know? Engineered brain cells.  Jean-Luc’s, to be specific.”  Q backed away from the tank and brushed his hands down his front as if they were soiled from proximity. 

“Disgusting.”  Beverly peeled off the rubber gloves  she wore in her small lab since it didn’t afford her the same level of technology she would have had on a ship or at a medical center and tossed them into a reclimator and put her hands on her hips to glare.

“Well, some of us have to do actual experiments to create cures and require tissue to test our theories on. We all can’t just snap our fingers.” 

“I can.”  Q leaned in close to Beverly’s face to taunt her and she merely narrowed her eyes and glared back.

“Can what?”  She stayed still, feeling Q’s breath tickle against her cheek. It was a battle of wills between them, it always had been. She wasn’t going to give the omnipotent being an inch, and she _knew_ he knew that, too.

“Snap my fingers and cure your husband.” 

“So why haven’t you?” Q smirked at the woman. He did _so_ love to torture her. He moved closer to her face, so close that he could have engaged in the disgusting human tradition of kissing.  He opened his mouth and spoke softly.

“Because it’s more fun this way!”  Q snapped his fingers, and was gone.

###

Rene ran all the way to the small river that bordered his family’s property and rested his hands on his knees, doubling over to catch his breath.  What was he doing?  What did running away from his father do?  He stared out over the water.  It was... _good_ to be home.  He had missed it.  He hated boarding school, but he hadn’t had much of a choice.  He hadn’t wanted to continue his studies via independent studies on his mother’s ship, and he definitely hadn’t wanted to return to live with his father.  Not then.  Did he now?  Rene mulled over his choices once more.

He could return to the boarding school in England at the end of the summer.  Return to the school he hated, with the people who pretended to be his friend, and the classes he found easy, but boring.  He could stay home in La Barre with both his parents, finish his schooling at the local school – where at least the challenge would be understanding the lessons in French – and then go on to Starfleet Academy, or some other university.  He didn’t actually know what he wanted to do with his life.  He almost cursed his older brother for having a different father from him or he, too, could have become a traveller.   

But maybe that was what he needed to do.  Travel.  Not, the travelling that his brother did on alternate planes of reality, but the kind of travel where you put all your belongings into a small pack and kick around the quadrant for a year, taking whatever jobs you could find on a ship or on a planet....he scoffed.  As if the child of the famous Admirals Picard would have _that_ opportunity.  If he told his parents he wanted to take a gap year, they probably would get him a shuttle with every convenience he would possibly need and an unlimited supply of credit chips.    

He scuffed his toe into the dirt.  He was _really_ thirsty.  And hot.  Maybe a quick dip in the river would help.  He discarded his shoes, socks, and shirt, leaving himself clad in his shorts and he waded in.  The water felt cool on his hot skin and he took in a mouthful of the clean mountain spring.  He ducked his head under the water and observed the small fish that swam around his feet, completely ignoring the intruder.  He wished his life was as easy as it was for those fish.  He swam a little longer before finally clamouring out of the river and he sat on a flat rock to let his shorts dry. His mother would kill him if he dripped water all over the house. 


End file.
